inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiao Qiao
Re:Sister Projects Hello Xiao Qiao; Rin & Sesshomaru will not be back for awhile. I am currently the only active administrator. I don't really understand why the Vietnamese wiki should get special status over all the others. I think we should maintain the status quo. What you're suggesting seems unprecedented, and I would prefer not to make that decision on my own, without further community consensus.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Could you elaborate on what the "relationship" would constitute exactly? What would be required of us in order to fulfill what you're suggesting?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi again, I think that'll be fine, then. I don't really understand what all will have to happen, but I assume you can take care of it on your own...let me know if you need my specific assistance!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Thinks for the tips! I'm not very savvy with all this new fancy stuff. Although, why would I have to use Special:Contact, if I can edit the second thing myself?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 06:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, right. Thanks again!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, but I don't really see it as that important, so I might leave it for awhile. Thanks for the tip-off.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::i made Korean Wiki of Inuyasha here by JINIERULES 03:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Logo Thanks. I know about the Logo Creation wiki :) I'll post a thread there. Ryoga (talk) 06:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Flag you should put Flag of South Korea because i add Inuyasha korean wiki characters by JINIERULES 11:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : Um Jinie, are you sure you created the wiki properly? AFAIK, Korean wikis have 'ko.xxxxxxx.wikia.com' :S Ryoga (talk) 11:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Jinierules can write to Wikia Staff about that. They can change ULR to ko.inuyasha.wikia.com easily :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Template:Infobox The template is only meant to be used to transclude subpages containing an infobox onto the main article page. Please don't tamper with it. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Which templates are you referring to? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Some of them require full protection, especially if they are popular templates like infoboxes. If you want some of them to be changed, use their discussion pages to propose the changes please. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Like I mentioned, though, users can use discussion pages to propose changes. Users can also create templates all they want: no one is stopping them from creating templates. Better safe than sorry, anyways. If there is a specific template you are referring to, please let me know, but if not, I don't see a huge problem here. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC)